happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Toys: Safety Assured
Happy Tree Toys: Safety Assured is a HTF fan game. Gameplay The game takes place in a miniaturized amusement park, each having 9 zones which are named after and based on some of the canon characters of Happy Tree Friends. You control a toy version of a tree friend in order to navigate around the park. In the beginning, you start off as Cuddles, a well-rounded character, but is very weak. The gameplay is rather simple at the beginning. Each of the zones have 7 levels. The last level in each zone can only be opened after you obtained a certain number of "tree toys". Each level, referred to as "Attraction", is a one-way path but filled with hazards and various level features. Move your toy around by using the arrow keys and make your toy interact with some objects by pressing A. Your toy cannot jump, though, so gaps can be rather annoying. Getting hit by a hazard will reduce the toy's health (as well as causing the actual tree friend that is based on to get injuries). When you open up the menu (by pressing Enter) during the level, you can see the actual tree friend shown in the status screen. If a toy's health is running out, you will be greeted with a short cutscene that shows the actual tree friend getting killed by the last obstacle your toy hit. After that, you have to switch with another tree toy to replace the previous one. If you're running out of toys, you'll be sent back to the hub, but you can keep the items and new tree toys you obtained. If you have more than three toys, you have to choose three before you enter a level. During a level (except for Final Attraction), you can switch between them. Usually, certain tree toys are required to clear a puzzle in a level. Since you can't really expect what puzzle a level has, the "trial and error" is always involved. Things will get difficult in the last "floor" or area of a level. Before you can finish the level, you have to guide your toy through numerous hazards and gaps before you can pick up a tree toy (replaced with money if the level was done before) located in the middle of the area. Once you're done, all hazards and gaps will disappear and the warp pad will be shown, allowing you to finish the level. The Final Attraction Before you progress to the next zone, you have to complete the Final Attraction in the zone you're currently in. The attraction, unlike ordinary levels, places your toy as well as numerous other tree toys on a platform. Random hazards will pop up once the level begins, and the objective is to be the last toy standing. There are also bosses there, which are toys that are based on characters that can flip out. They will come after you, but most of the time they'll attack each other until there's only you and the last boss standing. You need to get the boss hit by hazards to destroy it. If you win, you'll get a random item, which is usually rare. Also, you'll be eligible to access the next zone. Playable Characters About more than 250 characters are included here. The order of the characters is based on the order of them being placed in the Collection Gallery. Canon Characters #Cuddles #Giggles #Toothy #Lumpy #Petunia #Handy #Splendid #Sniffles #Pop #Cub #Flaky #Nutty #Lifty #Shifty #The Mole #Disco Bear #Flippy #Russell #Mime #Cro-Marmot #Lammy (with Mr. Pickels) Fan Characters (available at all zones) #Talon #Samantha #Enya #Gutsy #Clam #Freezer #Howdy #Shiftette #Spaz (with Nectar) #Ziggles #Jussy #Mimi #Fuddles #Gogle #Stacy #Rex #Peaky #Feathers #Onefeather #Cocoie #Squishy #Fungus #Sparky #Pierce #Neil #Double A #Baldy #Jacky #Chuckles #Senior #Shivers #Otus #Pervy #Pranky #The Beaver #Cookie #Hoppy #Ava #Leaky #RayTube #Spoke #Eli #Kam #Jenny #Cavity #Flaze #Cashew #Lollie #Leif #Trippy #Puffy #Nippy #Ale #Spike #Flyy #Ace #Flicky #Superspeed #Sapphire #Chompy #Jumpers #Squawkie #Gilly #Binky #Cryptie #Buck #Zipper #Marshmallow #Chuck #Dj #Toad #Lau Lau #Freaky (with Wiggles) #Savaughn #Easter #Spectrum #Scotty #Freezy #Torn #Tremby #Sickly #Seth #Richie #Biscuit #Wrinkles #The Entertainer #Ribbons #Hippy #Devious #Flowy #Henry #Puffoo #Melody #Bella #Thirsty #Boris #Eggy #Crafty #Drama #Beauty #Todd #Hatchy #Tusky #Naples #Guddles #Fizzles #Heaven #Bonnie #Igloo #Small #Germy #Frostbite #Swindler #Rampage #Snooty #Kaleidoscope #Robo Star #Josh #Clumsy #Mono #Great Grey #Lemy #Pecky #Hawkeye #Scoopy #Charlie #Arietta #Baka #Twinkie #Muddles Fan Characters (available only starting from the 5th zone) #Bulky #Cranky #Britton #Beth S. Alt #Claws #Peppery #Butterfly #Cloudy #Fiora #Icy #Waddles #Pudgy #Shards #Victoria #Lessy #Arcticus #O'Clock #Cheeks #Buddy #Neptune #Wooly #Lazy #Genesis #Olympia #Elliott #Pal #Zizax #Nifty #Long Haul #Spite #Pia #Rocky #Captain Fuzzles #Shelly #Healthy #Aqua #Painty #Baa #Bryan Owen #Ziggy #Scales #Lamana #Rabbit Mom #Scurvy #Crazy #Rozzie #Chippy #Timber #Licky #Lumpoo #Liftelle #Arac #Bastion #Burnt #Magic #Clicky #Sackes #Freckles #Rainy #Sandstorm #Fruity #Kitty #Mondie #Flash #Buckley #Lionel Rock #Rose #Trixie #Skunkhare #Lavender #Minttles #Buckethead #Croaky #Curly S. #Artsy #Biohazard #Whiskers #Cheesy #Tex #Mom #Dinky #Ray #Doc #Texy #Fatty #Flipper #Czarinah #Baby #Decker #Bonny #Laurence McDinglehooper #McPipes #Mandie #Geeky #Bubbles #Isabella #Boz #Cutii #Scaly #Lary #Broken Tooth #Mary #Dawn #Fifi #Fiona #Mectrixctic #Mia #Sana #Avocado #Mintleaf #Dark Hour Zones This game contains a total of 9 zones, each having harder difficulty than the previous. Each zone contains 7 levels, with the last level in each zone is called Final Attraction. Cuddles Zone A Cuddles-themed zone, with yellow floor and fluffy decorations. This is also the first zone you entered when you first begin the game. Levels: The Forest Hazards: *Falling trees *Rolling logs *Planes Features: *Merry-go-round: This can send your toy flying to a random direction. Grassland Hazards: *Hazardous ponds (contain piranhas and crocodiles) *Falling rocks Features: *Sign switches: These switches trigger the appearance of ponds. These can make the ponds either deeper or more shallow. The Cave Hazards: *Poisonous insects *Pointy rocks Features: *Ice cream: A special item that gives your toy a temporary boost of speed. The Factory Hazards: *Evil generic tree toys *Hurled stones *Knives *Sticky ropes *Fire Features: *Generic tree toys: These never move from their initial position. Weirdly enough, knocking them out can clear some obstacles that are blocking your way. The Beach Hazards: *Guillotine *Hurled peanut-like bullet *Trap switches *Gaps *Rocks Features: *Bus: A wrecked bus, but it can be entered. It has items inside. Haunted Tower Hazards: *Evil generic tree toys *Cursed objects *Acid sprayers *Flaming terrain *Randomly exploding objects Features: *Burger: A special item that restores little health of your toy. Final Attraction 1 Hazards: *Crazy squirrels *Falling weights *Falling bricks *Bears *Pointy objects *Hurled pointy candy canes *The Cursed Idol *Knives *Explosives Features: None Giggles Zone The second zone. It's mostly colored pink and has red ribbons for decorations. Levels: The Playground Hazards: *Falling trees *Rolling logs *Planes *Auto-spinning merry-go-round Features: None Dam Area Hazards: *Low tree branches *Pointy rocks Features: *Hover pads: Once your toy steps on it, your toy will levitate for a short time. Does not work on toys that is properly capable to hover off the ground. Small Forest Hazards: *Boxes filled with hot water *Electric fences Features: *Disco balls: These can be rolled to destroy light obstacles. Haunted Ride Hazards: *Zombie hands *Giant axe *Lava Features: *Paper ghost: A special item that removes the zombie hands for a short while. Gigantic Trailer Hazards: *Hot iron *Mixers Features: *Birthday cake: A special item that restores some of your toy's health. Frozen Pond Hazards: *Sticky objects *Cats *Water hole Features: *Tongue-like rubber: This will stick your toy to it. Very useful to slow down movement caused by the slippery ice. Final Attraction 2 Hazards: *Hurled ice cubes *Whip *Icicles *Gaps Features: None Toothy Zone The third zone in the game. It's colored purple with a polka dot pattern. Levels: Cream Forest Hazards: *Falling trees *Rolling logs *Planes *Auto-spinning merry-go-round *Mechanical hands Features: None Wide Playground Hazards: *Swings *Quicksand *Boulders *Cars Features: *Warp quicksand: This won't harm your toy. Its only purpose is to transport your toy from one warp quicksand to another. Only appears in the last area of this Attraction. The Dentist's Building Hazards: *Syringe *Drills *Rope traps Features: *Rotten teeth: These give a protection to your toy from drills. Breaks after 3 hits. Forest of Tall Trees Hazards: *Knives *Mechanical hands *Piano wires *Gaps *Spikes *Grenades Features: *Weak tall trees: These can be toppled down. Can be useful when you have to go across a big gap. The Hospital Hazards: *Sticky bandages *Pool of acid *Fans Features: *Huge balloon animals: Weirdly enough, these can ferry your toy across a pool of acid. They must be made of something special. Mountain Path Hazards: *Guillotine *Hurled peanut-like bullet *Trap switches *Gaps *Rocks *Buses Features: None Final Attraction 3 Hazards: *Lollipop traps *Thorny tree branches *Woodpeckers *Gaps Features: None Lumpy Zone A blue zone with random white scribbles all over it. It's the fourth zone. Levels: Dizzy Forest Hazards: *Falling trees *Rolling logs *Planes *Auto-spinning merry-go-round *Mechanical hands *Hurled pipes Features: None Roadway Cliff Hazards: *Trucks *Gaps *Helicopter blades *Falling objects Features: *Ball: This object can function as a decoy to falling object-related traps, as the trap is triggered very quickly. Racetrack Hazards: *Exploding karts *Rushing ambulance *Extremely heated surface *Fire Features: *Race kart: Hop on one for a ride throughout the Attraction. But as the kart runs on its own and you can only steer, this feature actually makes the level trickier. Mini Park Hazards: *Falling billboards *Switch traps *Wheels Features: *Small ball: A special item that can be thrown at switches from afar to make sure whether the switch is a trap or not. Up to 3 can be held at a time. Mysterious Playground Hazards: *Swings *Quicksand *Boulders *Cars *The Cursed Idol Features: None Dentist's Territory Hazards: *Syringe *Drills *Rope traps *Trap doors Features: None Final Attraction 4 Hazards: *Hot iron *Mixers *Cables *Mechanical arms Features: None Petunia Zone This zone is colored dark blue with light blue arrows pointing to each Attraction gate. It also has several bushes with flowers. Levels: Green Woods Hazards: *Exploding trees *Gaps *Fire *Mechanical boots Features: *Hollow trees: These can be entered. Might hold random items. Carnival Area Hazards: *Falling billboards *Switch traps *Wheels *Hurled balls Features: None Colorful Grassland Hazards: *Hot surfaces *Electric fences *Gigantic disco balls Features: None Maroon Woods Hazards: *Knives *Mechanical hands *Piano wires *Gaps *Spikes *Grenades *Falling trees Features: None Small Neighborhood Hazards: *Hot iron *Mixers *Cables *Mechanical arms *Twisters Features: None Meat Vault Hazards: *Trap doors *Falling sharp objects *Scythe Features: *Meat: A special item that can heal your toy's health a little. Final Attraction 5 Hazards: *Hurled ice cubes *Whip *Icicles *Gaps *Gigantic snowballs Features: None Handy Zone The sixth zone in the game. It's colored orange and has many tools scattered around. Levels: Peaceful Woods Hazards: *Exploding trees *Gaps *Fire *Mechanical boots *Falling trees Features: None Twisted Course Hazards: *Exploding karts *Rushing ambulance *Extremely heated surface *Fire *Randomly rushing race karts Features: None Huge Bowling Alley Hazards: *Bowling balls *Pin clearers *Mechanical hands *Hurled severed heads *Falling glass bottles Features: *Bowling pins: Special items which if you collect at least 10, they'll turn into a random item. Rock Path Hazards: *Guillotine *Hurled peanut-like bullet *Trap switches *Gaps *Rocks *Buses *Falling objects Features: None Not-So-Small Island Hazards: *Gaps *Sharp objects *Jellyfish (in watery areas) *Toxic puddle *Sharks *Agitated generic tree toys *Laser beams *Hot surfaces Features: *Rockets: These will move your toy from one place of the island to another. Will hurt or even "kill" your toy if you can't land the rocket properly. Huge Theater Hazards: *Crazy generic tree toys *Falling sandbags *Trap walls *Fire *Trap doors *Falling huge candy canes *Sharp decorations *Evil generic tree toys *Guillotine *Exploding objects Features: *Costumes: These will disguise your toy from the evil generic tree toys, but can attract the crazy ones. Final Attraction 6 Hazards: *Sharp objects *Cars *Rolling wheels *Gaps Features: None Category:Fan Games Category:Under Construction Category:3-D Games Category:Article stubs